1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of forming a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a method of forming a semiconductor memory device including a hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices has been increased for satisfying excellent performance and low cost required by user. Since the degree of integration of the semiconductor memory devices is an important factor determining cost of the semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices of high integration have been demanded. However, high cost equipment may be required for the formation of fine patterns in such semiconductor devices. Thus, there may be limitations in improving the process technology for forming the fine patterns due to the high cost equipment and/or difficulty of the process technology.
Various research has been conducted for overcoming the limitation of forming the fine patterns by using a manufacturing process technique. In other words, various research has been conducted for methods of forming the fine patterns for realizing a high integration semiconductor memory device without the use of the high cost equipment.